Goth Little Vampire: Halloween Special
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: It's Halloween- Leah's been giving children candy all night, yet one child keeps coming to her door. She's no older than five, she has red eyes and pale skin and she may be the only thing Leah's afraid of. Blackwater love. x


**Goth Little Vampires - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL.**

Halloween wasn't a time to celebrate in the young woman's mind; it was a time to mourn. How could you smile when you were dressed up as a dead person, or a zombie, or a witch? Sure, they may have been real once, that may not have, but it just seemed rather wrong. However, the children of the Quileute tribe needed something to celebrate; the tragic story that they may just morph into a giant wolf at any moment usually made the atmosphere pretty tense. Leah Clearwater had decided to stay home however, feeling slightly mournful for her father. She needed a friend right then - tell her that her father was proud of her and happy. However, everybody was out and about, celebrating death. The American's were quite silly really, Leah thought, sadistically, making such a silly event.

Despite her sadness, Sue and Seth had been busy baking desserts and candy, hanging lanterns and carving pumpkins. The house was brightly lit with candles instead of lights. The rare night where it didn't rain was amazing pleasant to Leah, and she settled into the couch, knowing that she'd have to get up again since her mother and brother had gone Trick or Treating. Leah's slim fingers continued clicking through channels in which played old reruns of horror movies. Funny as it may have been, _Dracula _was playing. Leah made herself a bowl of popcorn and nibbled on it while watching. Every now and then, she'd throw a piece of popcorn at the television, or laugh her head of, because really, _it's so not how most vampires live. _

A few knocks on the door alerted Leah that the Trick or Treaters had finally found her darkly lit house. Leah frowned as she climbed off the chair to answer to door, peering at the costumes of four young children. They're eyes were a ghastly red, rimmed with black eyeliner. They possibly had black wigs on that reached their shoulders and extremely pale skin. The girl at the front - no older than five years old - smirked, deviously.

"Trick or Treat?" she asked in a highly soprano voice. Leah frowned at the group, seeing the similarities made her slightly jumpy. Leah reached for the small box of candy and 'goodies' Sue had left and put a handful in both. The first girl was still staring at Leah with that perfect smirk, her red eyes wide alert, never blinking.

"You have decided Treat; good choice," she finally spoke, turning in a gust and moving away. Something about her reminded her of the vampires, but surely the red eyes were just contacts... Leah shuddered as she closed and locked the door, sitting back on her seat. Tonight was going to be an extremely long night. Leah had had about two pieces of popcorn before somebody else knocked at the door. Grumbling, Leah climbed off of her couch once again, and ambled her way to the door.

"Trick or Treat!" about five children cried at the same time, smiling, brightly. _These _were the kind of children you'd expect during Halloween. There was a little blonde girl with bright emerald coloured eyes in a fairy costume, a boy at the front with a spiderman costume, and a woman at the back in a witch costume. Leah smiled as she gave everybody a handful of candy, before reaching the girl once again. It was the same girl - Leah was certain of it! Those red eyes and black hair, the pale skin and the evil smirk. Leah began trembling visibly, her skin paling. Her dark orbs darkened even more and the hair on her body stood up. Frightened sobs came from Leah's mouth as the little girl arched her head to the side and said three words that practically made Leah faint.

"Trick. Or. Treat?"

* * *

Time practically stopped, or slowed. The woman at the back with the witch costume yanked the devious little girl away from Leah's trembling body, and gave her a sour look as they passed.

"Come on honey, I think you scared her," the woman soothed the child. However, what the woman didn't know was that the child wasn't in need of soothing. She wanted to give Leah a treat of her own.

"Let me down," the petite little girl told the woman, looking her straight in the eyes. The woman's pupils enlarged than shrunk, until finally she smiled, and put the little girl on the ground. The little girl with the blood red eyes pointed at Leah and motioned for her to lower herself. Leah reluctantly obeyed. The little girl walked to Leah and touched Leah's shoulder blade. Goosebumps could be seen on the tanned skin. Two fangs appeared from the little girl's teeth and she leaned towards the woman's neck. Leah was oblivious, thinking that her vampire - sensing would tell her if there was a vampire around. Yet this little girl wasn't an ordinary vampire - she was something very, very different. Leah's black and troubled eyes looked for the children that had been there not five minutes ago. They were gone, along with the soothing woman. Finally, people came into view on the other side of the street. Leah recognised their faces, until they blurred.

Two canines sank into her neck, and Leah felt herself become captivated by the sound of nails scratching on a blackboard. Leah screamed - she screamed so hard. She fought against the sounds, trying to grasp the invisible hand that bore the nails that were scratching on the hideous sound. However, the nails were glued to the hand, and the hand was glued to Leah's mind. Leah's trembling screams were meaningless as the little vampire drank Leah's blood, although it probably tasted a bit off. Why couldn't she fight back? Why couldn't she phase? Something was blocking her - a wall had been put up around her phasing side, and this little girl - this tiny little midget - was stopping her by drinking from her. Leah's blood curdling screams were becoming quieter and throatier. Leah's hearing as well as her sight was becoming fuzzy, and she could barely make out the lantern beside her. However, the pain was something Leah couldn't phase out.

"_Leah!_" a slightly familiar voice screamed, pushing the fangs out of Leah's neck. The little girl dressed as a goth vampire smiled, licking her lips from the leftover blood. Then, in a fluent motion, she raised her hand and took Leah's within it, as if courteously patting it.

Until she snapped it.

Leah screamed, clutching at her hand and wrapping her other arm around it. "Lee-Lee, shh," the familiar, warm voice whispered as hot and well muscled arms wrapped themselves around her. She was being lifted away from the little girl, who was smiling that evil little smile that said she would be back. Vagaley, the little girl's lips moved into words, yet no sound came out.

"You chose trick; you chose wrong." Then she was gone.

* * *

"Leah? Please speak; wake up. For me. Please?" Jacob was pleading with the uncontentious woman. Her slender fingers were holding onto his hand with all of her strength - surprisingly, it actually gave a little pain. Jacob rocked the woman in his arms, still holding onto her hand. She was so frightfully pale - her tanned skin had become fair. "Come on, Lee. Don't leave me; I love you..." Those three words had her awake in one heartbeat. Leah coughed whatever was in her throat and clutched onto Jacob like he was the only thing that kept her alive. Looking around, she saw the door was still open, despite Paul and Jared guarding it, and giving away candy.

"Close...door..." Leah stammered, wrapping her arms - and quickly healing hand -around Jacob's neck and sobbing into his chest. He held her there, nodding for Paul to close the door as he stood up and carried Leah to the couch. A blanket and pillow were already there, so Jacob didn't need to do much more than place her head on the pillow and put the blanket around her. Leah was trembling - so hard. She was still sobbing, silently. She still had goosebumps from fright. Never, ever, had Leah been so scared.

"Stay with me," Leah croaked, reaching for Jacob's hands. Jacob smiled, lifting Leah's legs so he could sit down. Finally, he placed her legs on his, and stared unseeingly at the television. "Jake?" Leah murmured, eyes closed and looking very sleep. "What was she?"

"She was a vampire, Lee," Jacob whispered, lying down beside the woman and wrapping his arms around Leah's waist.

"But she didn't smell... She was just a child!" Apparently Leah was gaining some of her strength, as she'd opened her eyes and was speaking full sentences. However, the woman still looked scarily petite and small and... fragile.

"She's different, Lee. I don't know; don't worry about it, okay? Let's just watch some T.V. and let Paul and Jared serve the kiddies. Leah smiled at that, and with her broken hand, took Jacob's fingers around hers, and listened to _Dracula _frighten a woman. Suddenly, Leah jumped up and changed the channel, utterly posessed by fear. She eyed Jacob, frightened as she lay back down, clutching Jacob and the blanket as she listened, less carefully.

_"Some day I shall rule the world! Muahaha!" _That's all the evil Leah could handle for one night, she decided, sighing in Jacob's scent as she began drifting off to sleep. In Leah's eye lids, she saw the pale face with red eyes and black eye liner, smirking that frightening smile.

_"You chose trick; you chose wrong."_


End file.
